Anleitung für das eigene Abenteuer
by Sinreti
Summary: Wieder einmal muss Kíli zu Hause bleiben, während sein Bruder und Thorin auf die Jagd gehen. Aber geht es hier wirklich nur darum, dass Kíli noch zu unerfahren ist? Oder gibt es andere Gründe? Und wie geht der impulsive Zwerg damit um? Eines ist klar: Er kommt zu seinem Abenteuern, ob seine Familie das will oder nicht!
1. Chapter 1

Anleitung für das eigene Abenteuer

Disclaimer: Leider gehört keine der Figuren mir…

Zusammenfassung: Wieder einmal muss Kíli zu Hause bleiben, während sein Bruder und Thorin auf die Jagd gehen. Aber geht es hier wirklich nur darum, dass Kíli noch zu unerfahren ist? Oder gibt es andere Gründe? Und wie geht der impulsive Zwerg damit um? Eines ist klar: Er kommt zu seinem Abenteuern, ob seine Familie das will oder nicht!

1. Kapitel: Eine Entscheidung wird gefällt

„Kíli! Jetzt warte doch!"

Fílis Stimme reichte dieses Mal nicht dazu, um Kíli aufzuhalten. Wütend stapfte der dunkelhaarige Zwerg davon, gab nichts auf den bittenden und auch etwas resignierenden Tonfall seines älteren Bruders.

Sie hatten es ihm versprochen, sein Onkel Thorin und Fíli. Sie hatten gesagt, dass er das nächste Mal mitkommen dürfe. Auf die Jagd. Ins Abenteuer. Nicht nur rund um ihr Zuhause im Ered Luin. Nein, zwei, vielleicht sogar drei Tage. Und jetzt?

Er verzog das Gesicht, weigerte sich, seinen Frust zu Tränen werden zu lassen. Er liebte seinen Bruder. Wirklich. Aber es gab Tage, da wäre ihm lieber, wenn Fíli nicht so besorgt und behütend wäre. Wenn er es sich nicht Lebensaufgabe gemacht hätte, seinen kleinen Bruder vor allen Schrecken und Wirrnissen der Welt zu beschützen. Wenn er in seiner Rolle nicht so erdrückend wäre. Fíli war klug. Vorsichtig. Vernünftig. Er dachte strategisch und plante voraus. Kíli war…anders, das wusste er. Er war impulsiv. Stürzte sich ins Geschehen. Verschob das Nachdenken auf später. Er hielt sich auch für klug, aber vielleicht wirklich nicht ganz so klug wie sein Bruder. Wo Fíli Überblick suchte, suchte Kíli das Ziel und steuerte darauf zu. Was ihn oft genug in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Aber natürlich war Fíli immer zur Rettung da und…manchmal nervte auch das. Kíli bekam nie die Gelegenheit, sich selbst aus der Misere zu bringen, weil da immer schon sein Bruder am Spielfeldrand lauerte und alles zum Guten wandte.

„Kíli! Jetzt bleib doch stehen, das ist kindisch!", konnte er Fíli rufen hören, der wohl immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Nein, nicht Fíli. Der gab nicht auf. Also wandelte sich der eilige Schritt, mit dem Kíli das Elternhaus verlassen hatte, in einen Lauf. Er rannte. Fíli würde ihn nicht einholen. Denn bei all den Vorzügen, die sein großer Bruder aufzuweisen hatte, so war er Kíli doch in einigen Dingen unterlegen. Im Laufen zum Beispiel.

„Kíli!"

Die Sonne senkte sich in Richtung der Bergkette, hinter der sie wohl in einer halben Stunde völlig versunken war. Kíli seufzte schwer, schwang sich dann doch von dem breiten Ast, auf dem er die letzten Stunde oder so verbracht hatte. Gekonnt federte er den Schwung des Falles ab und landete sicher und stabil. Dann richtete er sich auf und klopfte seine Kleidung ab. Er brauchte sicher noch eine Stunde bis er wieder Zuhause war. Bis dahin war es dunkel. Und spät. Mutter würde schimpfen. Onkel würde schimpfen. Und Fíli? Der würde ihn mit diesem resignierend – verständnisvollen Blick ansehen und ihn dann aber trösten.

Kíli kickte einen am Boden liegenden Stein weiter und verzog das Gesicht. Das hatte wehgetan. Fíli, der perfekte Fíli, hätte das sicher vorher gewusst. Der junge Zwerg schnaubte und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Er wollte auch ein Abenteuer. Ein richtiges. Er war nur fünf Jahre jünger als Fíli, also warum sollte er nicht auch mit auf die Jagd kommen dürfen. Er wäre noch nicht so weit, hatte Onkel Thorin gesagt, dabei diesen verschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen, den er in letzter Zeit viel zu oft trug. Manchmal fragte sich Kíli, ob der Onkel, den er aus seiner Kindheit kannte, verschwunden war. Oder ob es ihn nie so gegeben hatte, wie er ihn sich jetzt vorstellte. Offen, freundlich, liebevoll. Kíli verehrte seinen Onkel, aber er fürchtete ihn auch. Ihr Verhältnis war früher anders gewesen. Jetzt war es fast schon ein wenig kühl und distanziert. Irgendwie hatte Kíli das Gefühl, eine ständige Enttäuschung für seinen Onkel zu sein. Eben weil es immer wieder Fíli brauchte, um Kíli aus Scherereien herauszuhalten.

Das war ziemlich…frustrierend.

Er war noch nicht lange unterwegs, da verschwanden tatsächlich die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Kíli störte das wenig, er kannte sich in diesem Wald aus, fand auch in der einsetzenden Dämmerung problemlos seinen Weg. Das hier war Fíli und sein Revier.

Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und spazierte weiter in Richtung Dorf. Eilig hatte er es nicht.

„Der Jüngere zu sein ist echt bescheuert…", stellte er zu sich selbst fest, gab zu, dass er sich tatsächlich leid tat, etwas, das keiner verstehen würde.

„Ich will auch ein Abenteuer!", erklärte er dann dem Wald, da sonst ja niemand da war, der ihm zuhören konnte. Fíli und Onkel Thorin würden morgen zu der Jagd aufbrechen. Er könnte ihnen folgen. Das hatte er vor Jahren schon einmal probiert, war aber kläglich gescheitert. Sein Onkel hatte ihn bereits nach einer halben Stunde entdeckt und wieder Nachhause geschickt. Aber jetzt hatte er sich verbessert. Er war nicht mehr leicht zu entdecken, verstand sich darauf, unbemerkt von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen. Alles reichlich unzwergische Eigenschaften, aber warum sie nicht dennoch zu seinem Vorteil nutzen? Er musste nur lange genug durchhalten, aber einem gewissen Punkt würde man ihn nicht mehr zurückschicken, das wusste er. Oder aber er machte sich auf seine eigene Jagd. Ohne die anderen. Sein eigenes Abenteuer.

Danke fürs Lesen! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel: Bogen, Schwert und Axt

Kíli stand am Waldrand und schaute auf sein Zuhause. Doch ein wenig nervös kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. Ein Teil von ihm war der festen Überzeugung, dass er alt genug war, um mehrere Stunden im Wald zu verbringen und er selbst entscheiden konnte, wann er Nachhause kam. Ein anderer Teil von ihm fürchtete sich davor, Ärger mit seiner Mutter und seinem Onkel zu bekommen.

„In Ordnung…", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst. „Sie sind selbst schuld, wenn sie mich überall ausschließen. Ist doch klar, dass mich das ärgert, oder? Ja, sie hätten wissen müssen, dass mir das nicht gefällt. Was haben sie erwartet? Dass ich mich brav hinsetze und ihnen zustimme?"

Er schnaubte leise, nickte bestätigend. Er war hier definitiv im Recht. Nicht wahr?

‚Aber du hast dich wie ein Kind verhalten, als du weggerannt bist. Du hast sie in ihren Vorstellungen bestätigt!', flüsterte eine kleine, gemeine Stimme in seinem Inneren.

„Pst!", zischte Kíli, wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft, als könne er die Stimme damit vertreiben. Natürlich hatte er das getan…

„Aber mal ehrlich, was hätte ich sonst tun können? Sie hätten nicht auf mich gehört, egal, was ich gesagt hätte. Sie hören nie auf mich."

Das stimmte doch. Er wurde immer nur belächelt.

‚Weil du wie ein kleines Kind schmollst und schreist…', sagte die Stimme wieder, die Kíli mittlerweile so richtig unsympathisch zu werden begann. Sie war schlimmer als Fíli, wenn er meinte, seinem Bruder den Ablauf der Welt erklären zu können.

„Na gut…", entschied er dann. Hier draußen im Wald zu stehen und wie ein Irrer mit sich Selbstgespräche zu führen, würde seine Situation wohl kaum verbessern und erst nicht verändern. Also straffte er die Schultern, hob das Kinn und marschierte auf das Haus zu, das man nur mehr durch die hell erleuchteten Fenster in der Dunkelheit erkannte. Es war sicher nur Einbildung, dass er mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, wieder ein wenig mehr in sich zusammensank und die selbstbewusste Haltung verschwand. Was sollte er sagen? Würden alle da sein? Er runzelte die Stirn, rieb sich über den Kopf. Er wollte einfach…akzeptiert werden. Sich beweisen dürfen. So was eben…

„Da bist du ja endlich!"

Die bekannte Stimme führte dazu, dass Kíli vor Schreck einen Sprung nach hinten machte und beinahe über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert wären.

„Fíli, verdammt!", schimpfte er dann, als er seinen Bruder erkannte, der nun aus den Schatten trat. Der Mistkerl hatte sich doch absichtlich versteckt.

„Schau nicht so vorwurfsvoll, ich habe mich nicht versteckt", meinte der blonde Zwerg auch gleich, als hätte er Kílis Gedanken lesen können.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Um mit dir zu reden…", erklärte er dann und deutete auf die Holzbank, die gleich neben der Tür stand und die Onkel Thorin selbst gebaut hatte.

Kíli verdrehte für Fíli ungesehen die Augen und trat aber näher.

„Sicher hast du das. Du willst mir erklären, dass unser Onkel eben eine vernünftige Entscheidung treffen muss, nicht? Dass ich verstehen muss, dass es dieses Mal nicht geht, er aber nächstes Mal sicher nicht auf mich vergisst…"

Mit einem unwilligen Laut ließ er sich auf die Bank sinken, sah nicht zu Fíli hoch, der sich nun neben ihn setzte. Stattdessen beugte er sich vor, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien ab und legte den Kopf in die gefalteten Hände. Seine Haare fielen wie ein Vorhang zwischen sie beide und das war ihm ganz recht. Fíli kannte ihn viel zu gut. Er konnte die Emotionen seines Bruders lesen wie ein Buch. Und das war nicht immer von Vorteil.

„Er hat nicht auf dich vergessen, Kíli….", besserte Fíli auch gleich aus, klang dabei geduldig und ruhig. Selbst Kílis abfälliges Schnauben änderte daran nichts.

„Natürlich nicht. Also dann, mach es kurz. Ich habe Hunger."

Doch wenn er gehofft hatte, Fíli dadurch aus der Reserve locken zu können, hatte er sich getäuscht. Dieser schaute ihn nur an, denn das spürte Kíli auch trotz des abgewandten Blicks.

„Onkel hat mit Dwalin gesprochen. Wie es um dein Waffentraining steht…die Berge sind gefährlich und er will dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen."

Ein leises Lachen war von Kíli zu hören.

„Und natürlich hat Dwalin ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht an dich heranreiche, nicht wahr? Weder mit dem Schwert, noch mit der Axt? Aber dass bei einer Jagd Pfeil und Bogen von größerem Vorteil sein können, hat er wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, oder?"

Nun sah Kíli doch kurz zu seinem Bruder, wandte den Blick aber dann gleich wieder ab. Fíli war eindeutig im ‚Großer Bruder muss vernünftig sein'-Modus. Na toll…

„Nun…du weißt, dass Onkel dir nur erlaubt hat, weiter mit Pfeil und Bogen zu trainieren, wenn das Schwert und die Axt nicht darunter leiden", meinte der Ältere nun leise, machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und gab Kíli so die Möglichkeit, seine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann verstand der Dunkelhaarige. Nun drehte er doch wieder den Kopf.

„Das ist eine Strafe?", wollte er ungläubig wissen. „Er lässt mich zurück, weil ich seiner Meinung nach nicht genügend Fortschritte mache?"

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann räusperte sich Fíli.

„Nun, nicht nur. Wie gesagt, die Berge sind gefährlich und…"

Weiter sollte er nicht kommen. Kíli unterbrach ihn wütend.

„…und ich kann mich verteidigen. Das sollte doch ausreichen, oder nicht? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du auch noch auf seiner Seite bist!"

Nun war er doch aufgesprungen und hielt einen anklagenden Finger direkt in Fílis Gesicht.

„Kíli…"

Fíli stand auf, wollte Kíli wohl in seine Arme ziehen und trösten, so wie er das sonst auch immer machte. Als sein jüngerer Bruder aber nach hinten auswich, runzelte er die Stirn.

„Du musst das verstehen. Onkel macht sich Sorgen. Sobald du dich ausreichend wehren kannst, nimmt er dich sicher mit."

Mit dem Schwert, verstand sich. Oder mit der Axt. Aber nicht mit einem Bogen. Kíli spürte die Enttäuschung in sich ausbreiten. Nicht einmal sein Bruder verstand, dass der Bogen eine ebenso gute Waffe war wie Axt oder Schwert.

„Fíli. Kíli. Kommt herein."

Unbemerkt für die beiden jungen Zwerge hatte sich die Tür geöffnet, war Thorin herausgedrehten und musterte seine Neffen nun gelassen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, blieb neben der offenen Tür stehen, sodass beide an ihm vorbei mussten, wenn sie diese passieren wollten. Eine Haltung, die einschüchtern wirkten sollte, und wie Kíli wusste, es auch tat.

„Ist es wahr?", wollte er leise murmelnd wissen, hob dann den Blick und sah seinen Onkel direkt an.

„Ist es wahr? Dass ich deshalb nicht mitdarf?" Für ihn stand außer Frage, dass Thorin das Gespräch gehört hatte und somit wusste, wovon er sprach. Das bestätigte sich dann auch, als sein Onkel nur einmal bestätigend den Kopf senkte und wieder hob.

Wütend ballte Kíli die Hand zur Faust. Der Zorn über die ungerechte Behandlung nahm ihm den Atem und auch die Worte. Er schluckte schwer, stapfte dann los, direkt an Thorin vorbei ins Haus. Als dieser ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, streifte er sie ab. Im Inneren fand er seine Mutter wartend. Er sah sie nicht an. Er sah keinen an, als er an ihnen vorbei geradewegs in sein Zimmer rannte, die Tür hinter sich lautstark ins Schloss warf und sich dann dagegen lehnte. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr er sich über die brennenden Augen. Gerade eben hatte alles eine Wendung genommen, mit der Kíli nicht gerechnet hatte. Es ging hier gar nicht darum, dass er zu jung oder zu unerfahren war. Es ging nicht um die Dinge, die er nicht konnte. Nein, viel mehr wollte man ausmerzen, worin er gut war und was aber nicht in ihren Lebensstil passte. Ein Bogen war nie die erste Wahl einer Waffe bei einem Zwerg. Das hatte er heute verstanden.

Trotz erwachte, verdrängte die Enttäuschung, die Wut, den Zorn. Er mochte seinen Bogen. Er war gut mit ihm. Er würde den Bogen nicht aufgeben, egal, was man verlangte. Und er würde ihnen beweisen, dass ein Bogen ihn zu keinem schlechteren Zwerg machte als die anderen.

Danke fürs Lesen! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

1. Kapitel: Ich, du oder doch wir?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Kíli aus seinen Gedanken. Eigentlich sollten schon alle im Bett sein. Gleich nachdem er in sein Zimmer geflüchtet war, hatte es Versuche gegeben, ihn herauszulocken. Fíli hatte um Einlass gebeten. Dann ihre Mutter. Irgendwann war Onkel Thorin aufgetaucht und hatte befohlen, dass er die Tür öffnete. Aber selbst da, hatte er nicht reagiert, sicher allerdings schon darauf eingestellt, dass sein Onkel das nicht einfach dulden würde. Aber nichts war geschehen und die schweren Schritte waren verklungen. Dann war Ruhe eingekehrt. Es schien fast so als hätte sich das Haus mit seinen Bewohnern schlafen gelegt und beschlossen, das Drama, das sich in seinem Inneren abspielte, für die nächsten Stunden zu vergessen.

Umso überraschter war Kíli nun, dass er doch noch einen Besucher erhielt, wandte den Blick dann aber nur wieder zum Fenster. Früher war das hier Fílis und sein Zimmer gewesen, aber dann hatte Fíli sein eigenes bekommen. Somit hatte sich nun auch einiges geändert. Wo früher an jeder Wand ein Bett gestanden hatte, befand sich Kílis nun direkt unter dem Fenster. Wenn die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen waren, konnte er so in den Nachthimmel schauen und das Mondlicht genießen. Er mochte die Nacht. Sie hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles und zugleich Aufregendes. Selbst vertraute Dinge wirkten in der Nacht ungewohnt und verändert. In kaltes Mondlicht getaucht bekam alles etwas Unwirkliches.

Noch einmal klopfte es. Kíli seufzte, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben. Sie hatten sich gegen ihn entschieden, da sollten sie nun nicht so tun, als würden seine Gedanken ihnen wichtig sein.

„Kíli?" Fílis Stimme klang leise, aber dennoch drängend. Offenbar wollte er Mutter und Onkel nicht wecken. Kíli schnaubte leise.

„Geh weg…", rief er dann, machte sich keine Mühe, seine Stimme leise zu halten. Sollten doch alle hören, dass er sich weigerte, sich vernünftig zu zeigen.

„Mach auf und lass uns reden."

So leicht gab Fíli dann wohl doch nicht auf. Lieber, vernünftiger Fíli, der immer gern Ruhe und Harmonie in der Familie hatte. Kíli war der impulsive, emotionale Teil des Brüdergespanns – der nun auch aufstand und zur Tür ging, diese öffnete und dann aber im Türrahmen stehenblieb. Die Aussage dahinter war klar: Du hast meine Privatsphäre nicht zu betreten. Stattdessen hob er ohne weiteren Gruß fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Kíli, ich verstehe, dass du sauer bist. Ich habe auch versucht, mit Onkel darüber zu reden. Aber…er ist da stur. Er findet nun einmal, dass ein Zwerg gut im Umgang mit Schwert und Axt sein soll. Oder Hammer. Irgendetwas…"

„…das halt kein Bogen ist, ja?", unterbrach Kíli seinen Bruder. „Es geht ihm doch gar nicht darum, wie gut ich mit dem Schwert oder der Axt bin. Ich könnte ein Meister darin sein, aber solange ich einen Bogen mit mir herumtrage, ist das nichts wert."

Sein Onkel war eine Respektsperson und zudem ein König im Exil und die Erziehung hatte Kíli gelernt, ihn so zu behandeln – nur deshalb war seine Stimme nun wohl doch leise genug, dass man sich nicht in allen Zimmern durch die geschlossenen Türen hören konnte.

„Das stimmt so nicht. Ich bin sicher, wenn sich dein Umgang mit dem Schwert bessert, dann wird er dich überall hin mitnehmen."

Fíli fühlte sich deutlich unwohl. Er erkannte wohl die Wahrheit hinter Kílis Worten, wollte aber dennoch den Glauben an seinen Onkel in seinem jüngeren Bruder erhalten.

„Und wann wäre das, Fíli? Wenn ich so gut bin wie du? Das wird nie der Fall sein. Egal, wie sehr ich mich anstrenge. Erstens hast du fünf Jahre Trainingsvorsprung und zweitens ist das Schwert einfach deine Waffe. Du kannst mit zwei umgehen, wo ich bei einem noch meine Schwierigkeiten habe. Das weiß Onkel Thorin nur zu gut."

Nun schwieg Fíli doch kurz.

„Und wenn du…"

Erneut fiel ihm Kíli ins Wort.

„Und wenn ich was, Fíli? Wenn ich den Bogen aufgebe? Wenn ich es aufgebe, ein ausgezeichneter Bogenschütze zu werden, um ein mittelmäßiger Schwertkämpfer zu bleiben, nur weil sich Onkel dann nicht schämen muss, dass sein Neffe eine Elbenwaffe benutzt? Ist es das, was du von mir verlangen willst?"

Nun überschlug sich Kílis Stimme doch. So gut wie Fíli ihn kannte, so gut kannte er auch seinen Bruder. Er wusste, was dieser vorschlagen wollte, auch ohne dass die Worte formuliert wurden. Und der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers bestätigte ihn in seiner Vermutung.

„Ich bin der Beste mit Pfeil und Bogen. Ich bin wirklich, wirklich gut darin. Es macht mir Spaß. Und ich werde mir das nicht nehmen lassen. Ich habe etwas gefunden, das mir gehört, Fíli, etwas, wo mich nicht jeder mit dir vergleicht."

Nun wirkte Fíli doch überrumpelt.

„Aber, Kíli…darum geht es doch gar nicht. Onkel vergleicht dich nicht."

Kíli winkte ab, machte nun doch einen Schritt zurück in sein Zimmer, ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Das Gesicht vergrub er in den Händen, aber er konnte hören, wie Fíli ihm folgte und dann die Tür leise ins Schloss drückte.

„Doch, Fíli, darum geht es. Hör zu. Du bist der beste Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Wirklich alles. Du bist perfekt. Und das sehen die anderen auch. Und das ist in Ordnung. Aber ich bin nicht du. Ich bin auch keine zweite Version von dir. Ich will auch gar nicht wie du sein. Ich will eigene Stärken haben. Ich will…nicht mit dir verglichen werden."

Nun war die Stimme verklungen. Jegliches Feuer, jeglicher Eifer war daraus verschwunden, während der letzte Satz noch in ihrer beiden Ohren nachklang. Kíli hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt, hörte nun aber, wie sich Fíli bewegte. Wenig später schlangen sich zwei feste Arme um ihn, drückten ihn an den bekannten Körper eines Bruders. Unweigerlich schmiegten sich goldene Haare um sein Gesicht, streiften seine Wange.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass du wie ich bist, Kíli. Du bist mein kleiner, impulsiver Bruder. Das schönste Geschenk, das Mahal mir gemacht hat. Es ist mir egal, ob du ein Schwert trägst, eine Axt schwingst oder einen Bogen wählst. Ich dachte nur…ich wollte nur, dass du auch mitkommen kannst und deshalb…habe ich geglaubt, dass der einfachste Weg ist, den Bogen zu vergessen."

Fílis Hände lagen auf Kílis Hinterkopf, streichelten beruhigend durch dessen dunkelbraune Haare, die wie immer ein einziges Durcheinander waren und mehr schlecht als recht von einer einzigen Klammer gehalten wurden.

Kíli genoss die Umarmung noch ein wenig länger, löste sich dann aber wieder und sah entschlossen zu seinem Bruder.

„Ich werde den Bogen nicht aufgeben. Nicht einmal für Onkel Thorin", wiederholte er noch einmal mit einer Inbrunst, die keinen Raum für Spekulationen ließ. Das hier war ihm ernst.

„Aber was willst du tun, um ihn zu überzeugen?", wollte Fíli wissen, ließ sich vor Kíli auf den Boden sinken und sah zu diesem hoch. Ein entschlossener Blick begegnete ihm, der davon sprach, dass Kíli schon einen Plan hatte. Und da Fíli Kílis Pläne kannte, ging er nicht davon aus, dass es einer war, mit dem alle einverstanden waren. Viel eher würde keiner einverstanden sein. Aber vorerst sagte er nichts, wartete geduldig auf die Antwort seines Bruders.

„Das ist einfach. Ihr geht auf die Jagd. Und ich gehe auch auf die Jagd. Und ich werde Onkel beweisen, dass ich mindestens genauso erfolgreich sein kann, obwohl ich eine Waffe verwende, die er nicht befürwortet. Und dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann, egal wie gefährlich es in den Wäldern und Bergen ist. Mit ein paar Wölfen werde ich schon fertig. Und Bären gibt es in dieser Gegend nicht. Was also soll schon großartig passieren?"

Als sein Bruder nicht antwortete, runzelte Kíli die Stirn. „Was?", wollte er wissen.

„Kíli! Das kannst du nicht machen! Du kannst nicht alleine…alleine! Was, wenn dir etwas passiert? Niemand geht alleine tiefer in die Wälder. Auch Dwalin nicht. Und Onkel auch nicht. Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

Fíli verschluckte sich in seiner Hektik, Kíli das Unmögliche seines Planes darzulegen. Er saß nicht mehr länger entspannt, auf dem Boden, hatte sich aufgerichtet und seine Hand auf Kílis Knie gelegt. Eindringlich sah er diesen an, hoffte – ersehnte regelrecht – dass sein Bruder den Irrsinn dieses Planes einsah und einlenkte.

„Bitte, Kíli. Das kannst du nicht tun. Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute!"

Schweigen antwortete ihm. Schweigen, während dessen Kíli nachdachte. Fíli versuchte, anhand des Blickes seines Bruders abzuschätzen, wie gut es um seine Chancen stand. Erst war da nur Trotz zu sehen. Vielleicht auch etwas Empörung, dass Fíli ihm hier nicht gleich zustimmte. Dann kam doch tatsächlich Vernunft dazu, was schon fast an ein Wunder grenzte. Und dann, endlich, öffneten sich Kílis Lippen. Nur, was dann kam…das haute Fíli aus den Socken.

„Gut, einverstanden. Dann komm mit mir. Wir können gleich los."

Danke fürs Lesen! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel: Brüder

„Und wie sieht der Rest deines Planes aus?", wollte Fíli wissen, während er doch ein wenig missmutig hinter seinem Bruder herstapfte. So ganz klar war ihm noch nicht, warum er nun in stockdunkler Nacht hinter Kíli aus dem Dorf schlich.

Da war dessen Frage gewesen. Dann seine eigene Überraschung. Sprachlos hatte sie ihn gemacht und er wusste nicht, wie lange er Kíli verdutzt angestarrt hatte. Zu lange vermutlich, denn irgendwann hatte dieser seine Hand gehoben und ihm mit einem Finger testend gegen die Stirn getippt. Dann hatte er gelächelt. Ein breites, spitzbübisches Lächeln. Wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Wie Fíli es kannte. Und gegen das er machtlos war. Natürlich hatte er vorgehabt, seinen Bruder von dieser Idee abzubringen. Natürlich hatte er niemals vorgehabt, sich auf dieses Wagnis einzulassen. Natürlich…hatte er klein beigegeben.

„Kíli?", fragte er nach, als er keine Antwort bekam. „Du hast doch einen Plan, oder? Ich meine…wir sind nun nicht einfach kopflos davon gestürzt, nur weil du Onkel eins auswischen willst, oder?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Fíli runzelte die Stirn.

„Oder?" Dieses Mal klang er schon eindringlicher.

„Ach, Bruder…", meinte Kíli dann doch irgendwann, als Fíli schon in Betracht gezogen hatte, ihm ein Bein zu stellen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit vielleicht doch noch zu erhalten.

„Wer braucht schon einen Plan? Wir ziehen los, wir jagen. Wir kommen mit viel Beute zurück! Das ist unser Plan. Und ich finde, es ist ein guter Plan. Ein ausgezeichneter."

Kíli nickte, sah dann zu Fíli und erwiderte dessen missmutigen Blick mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„Was ist? Es war deine Entscheidung, mit mir zu kommen."

„Ja…" Fílis Antwort klang gedehnt. Es war faszinierend, wie sein kleiner Bruder Tatsachen verdrehen konnte.

„Meine Entscheidung. Weil du gedroht hast, ansonsten alleine zu verschwinden. Wo genau liegt da meine Entscheidung? Zwischen ‚dich ziehen lassen und mir dann von Onkel Thorin anhören, dass ich dich aufhalten hätte sollen' und ‚mitkommen und mich dann fragen, warum in Mahals Namen ich das mache'?"

Er klang sarkastisch. Ein klein wenig zumindest. Kíli sprach hier immerhin von einer Entscheidung, die es so gar nie gegeben hatte. Er hatte nämlich genau gewusst, dass Fíli ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde. Ganz genau. Miese Kröte.

„Ja…da ungefähr", hatte er dann auch noch die Frechheit zu behaupten. Auf Fílis wenig verständnisvolles Schnauben hob er wieder die Augenbraue.

„Was denn? Es war deine Entscheidung. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte vermutlich laut gebrüllt, in der Hoffnung, dass Onkel oder Mutter auftauchen…"

Nachdenklich kratzte er sich an der Wange, lächelte dann, als das Schnauben dieses Mal weitaus amüsierter klang.

„Natürlich…", antwortete der Blonde. „Woraufhin du nie wieder ein Wort mit mir gewechselt hättest. Weil ich in deinen Augen dann der Verräter gewesen wäre. Oder, Kíli?"

Kíli lachte, verschränkte dann die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte in den Himmel.

„Schon möglich…", gab er vergnügt zu. Sein Bruder hatte sich für ihn entschieden und seine Laune hatte sich gebessert. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu einem großen Abenteuer. Trotz Fílis Zweifel und dessen ständigen Versuchen, ihn noch umzustimmen, hatten sie leise und unbemerkt das Wichtigste gepackt, sodass sie ein paar Tage in der Wildnis überleben würden. Dass sie dabei auch die Vorräte eingepackt hatten, die eigentlich für ihren Onkel gedacht gewesen waren, war angesichts der Tragweite ihrer Unternehmung wohl nur eine kleine Draufgabe. Ganz ehrlich, ihr Onkel würde auch so dem Drachen Smaug in seiner Schrecklichkeit in nichts nachstehen, da änderte der…geliehene Proviant sicher auch nichts mehr daran. Außerdem, so hoffte Fíli, hatten ihre Mutter und Thorin auf diese Weise eine Idee, wohin sie verschwunden waren.

„Also…", meinte Kíli dann und deutete in östliche Richtung. „Ihr wärt morgen in dieses Gebiet gegangen, richtig? Dann wollen wir woanders hin. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass Onkel uns so schnell findet. Ich will genug Zeit haben, um ihm zu beweisen, dass Pfeil und Bogen keine Schande sind. Los, komm, komm…"

Er gab Fíli keine Zeit zu antworten, bog einfach von der Straße, die nun durch den Wald in Richtung der nächsten Ortschaft verlief ab und verschwand zwischen den Büschen, Sträuchern und Bäumen auf der westlichen Seite.

Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde sollte Fíli dann entdecken, dass sein Bruder es vermochte, sich wie ein Schatten im Wald zu bewegen. Er selbst fühlte sich im Vergleich regelrecht ungeschickt und plump, als er Kíli folgte. Die Nacht erschwerte es, sich zurechtzufinden. Nur wenig Mondlicht gelangte durch das dichte Blätterdacht und dennoch entdeckte Kíli scheinbar mühelos jede hervorstehende Wurzel, jede Unebenheit im Waldboden, jeden tieferhängenden Ast – nichts entging den flinken Augen. Wenn sein Bruder einen halben Meter größer gewesen wäre, so hätte man ihn aufgrund der selbstsicheren Bewegungen und des Bogens auf seinem Rücken sicher für einen Elben gehalten. Nun war Kíli zwar größer als die meisten Zwerge, aber zum Glück noch nicht so groß, dass das wirklich passieren konnte.

Irgendwann gelangten sie dann auf eine Lichtung. Sie waren mit Sicherheit schon einige Meilen vom Dorf entfernt. Endlich blieb Kíli stehen und sah sich um.

„Wollen wir hier unser Nachtquartier aufschlagen?", wollte er dann ruhig wissen. „Zumindest für die Zeit, die von der Nacht noch übrig ist?"

Es waren noch einige Stunden, aber vielleicht nicht mehr genug für einen wirklich erholsamen und ausgiebigen Schlaf, das war dem Brüderpaar klar.

Auch Fíli trat nun hervor, blieb dann neben Kíli stehen und sah sich um. Sacht schüttelte er dann den Kopf.  
>„Nein, kein guter Platz…", meinte er, lächelte er dann, als er sich sofort mit Kílis Trotzmiene konfrontiert sah, der natürlich wieder eine Kritik an seiner Wahl vermutete.<p>

„Warum nicht?" Ja, da war sie. Die beleidigte Stimme. Mit einem Hauch an Herausforderung. Fast so als würde der Jüngere anzweifeln, dass sein Bruder Gründe für seine Aussage hatte.

„Siehst du die Spuren? Sie führen von dieser Seite der Lichtung quer auf die andere. Das hier ist eine Wanderroute des Wilds. Wir würden die Tiere auf uns aufmerksam machen, noch bevor wir überhaupt mit der Jagd begonnen haben. Vermutlich gibt es hier in der Nähe einen Fluss oder einen Bach, den das Wild häufig aufsucht."

Fíli deutete auf die entsprechenden Stellen, hob dann den Kopf etwas, um sich auf etwaiges Wasserrauschen zu konzentrieren. Aber da war nichts. Also entweder konnte man es nicht bis zu ihrer Lichtung hören oder aber es war ein ruhiges Fließgewässer. Vielleicht auch ein kleiner Weiher. Wobei diese in Wäldern eher selten vorkamen. So in Gedanken bemerkte Fíli erst mit einiger Sekunden Verzögerung, dass Kíli ihn anstarrte. Die haselnussbraunen Augen sprachen von Verwunderung und vielleicht konnte man auch etwas der früheren Achtung, die er einem Bruder gegenüber empfunden hatte, der in seinen Augen tadellos und perfekt gewesen war. Sehr zu Fílis Leidwesen hatte die kindliche Anbetung mittlerweile stark nachgelassen und wurde er somit von seinem Bruder immer sehr kritisch beäugt. Er lächelte sanft und wollte im neckischen Tonfall wissen: „Was?"

Kíli blinzelte kurz, sah dann weg als wäre er bei etwas Peinlichem ertappt worden.

„Du kennst dich gut aus…", nuschelte Kíli dann leise, beschämt, beschloss dann aber wohl, dass seine Neugier im Augenblick wichtiger war, als die Tatsache, dass er seinem Bruder gegenüber Unwissenheit eingestanden hatte.

„Weißt du noch mehr?" Geradezu begierig klang er nun, trat näher an Fíli heran, sah diesen auffordernd an. Fíli lächelte. Er hatte Kíli schon lange nicht mehr so begeistert gesehen. Sein Bruder mochte es nicht sonderlich, Wissenslücken zugeben zu müssen. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, dass keiner erwartete, dass er schon alles wusste. Wie sollte er auch? Aber Kíli sah das anders. Er sah ‚Nichtwissen' als Schwäche, die man ihm vorwerfen könnte. Es war selten, dass er offen nachfragte. Meist versuchte er, seine Antworten auf andere Art und Weise zu bekommen. Aufmerksames Zuhören, wenn andere sprachen. Nachschlagen. Oder jemand anderen wie nebenbei ausfragen. Ja,

die Wege seines kleinen Bruders waren kreativ und vielfältig.

„Das eine oder andere vielleicht…", erklärte sich Fíli daher gleich bereit, wollte diese ungewöhnliche Möglichkeit nicht verstreichen lassen. Er erwähnte auch nicht, dass es ihr Onkel gewesen war, der ihm derartige Dinge gelehrt hatte. Das würde nur dazu führen, dass sich Kíli wieder mehr zurückzog, am Ende doch nichts mehr wissen wollte.

„Als erstes gibt es gewisse Dinge, auf die du bei der Wahl des Lagerplatzes achten musst…", fing er an und deutete Kíli weiterzugehen. Sie sollten sich nicht zu lange hier aufhalten, ansonsten hätten sie auch gleich ihr Lager aufschlagen können.

Dieses Mal eilte Kíli nicht voraus. Er achtete darauf, in der Nähe seines großen Bruders zu bleiben, um nur ja kein Wort zu versäumen. Nahezu andächtig lauschte er auf die Tipps und Kniffe, die dieser bereit war zu teilen. Vergessen waren Onkel und Mutter; die Strafe, die ihnen wohl blühte, wenn sie Nachhause kamen oder man sie fand. Vergessen war der Grund für ihren unerwarteten Aufbruch. Für Fíli zählte nur mehr die Bewunderung, die er in Kílis Augen sah. Und das Gefühl, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es ihm so schmerzlich fehlte: ein guter, großer Bruder zu sein.

_Danke fürs Lesen! :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel: Die Stimme der Herzen

„Wildschwein…", meinte Kíli mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf die Tierspur, die sich in die Erde gegraben hatte. Er legte den Kopf etwas schief, runzelte die Stirn, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah dann hoffnungsvoll zu Fíli, der bisher geschwiegen hatte und sich nun aber das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.

„Richtig. Sei nicht so verunsichert", stimmte er dann zu, wuschelte Kíli durch die dunkelbraunen Haare. Sie spielten nun das ‚Tierspuren'-Spiel seit sie ihr Lager zusammengepackt und aufgebrochen waren. Wann immer sie über eine neue Spur stolperte, musste Fíli verraten, um welches Tier es sich handelte und wenn es eine bekannte war, wollte Kíli zeigen, dass er sich alle gemerkt hatte.

Kíli wirkte mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, woraufhin ein schelmischer Ausdruck in Fílis blauen Augen erwachte. Er räusperte sich, wartete, bis der fragende Blick seines Bruders auf ihm lag und erklärte dann mit gewichtiger Miene: „Wobei die völlig korrekte Antwort natürlich ‚zwei Wildschweine' gewesen wäre." Dabei deutete auf der parallel verlaufende Spur, die aber weitaus undeutlicher war. Sofort wandelte sich Kílis Gesicht in einen Ausdruck reines Trotzes und Schmollens, wenngleich der amüsierte, fröhliche Schatten in den dunklen Augen blieb.

„Du Angeber! Vielleicht willst du mir jetzt auch noch weismachen, dass du weißt, ob es ein Eber oder eine Sau gewesen ist…"

„Keiler, Kíli. Keiler und Bache…" Fíli hatte einen Finger erhoben und machte einen auf Oberlehrer. Dann blieb ihm aber kurzzeitig die Luft weg, weil Kíli ihm mit aller Kraft auf die Zehen trat. Dabei tat es nicht wirklich weh, aber er musste angesichts seines kleinen Bruders und dessen missmutigen Gesichtsausdrucks so laut lachen, dass er einfach nicht mehr länger ‚angeben' konnte.

„Und du bist ein Idiot!", schmollte Kíli, hatte nach seiner Zehenattacke die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und warf Fíli nun verärgerte und unzufriedene Blicke zu. Zumindest die erste halbe Minute, denn dann musste er doch in dessen fröhliches Lachen einstimmen, rieb sich lieber mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf.

Für ein paar Minuten war nur das Gelächter der beiden jungen Zwerge zu vernehmen und jedes Tier, das vielleicht durch Zufall in ihre Nähe geraten war, hatte bestimmt schon wieder das Weite gesucht. Aber selbst das störte Kíli nicht. Er genoss es, die Zeit mit seinem Bruder zu verbringen. Das eigentliche Ziel, soviel Jagdbeute wie möglich zu machen, war in den Hintergrund gerückt, spielte nur mehr eine nebengeordnete Rolle. Sein Blick wanderte in das grüne Blätterdach, das durch die intensiven Sonnenstrahlen nahezu unecht wirkte.

„Glaubst du, Onkel Thorin hat schon entdeckt, dass…nun ja…dass wir nicht mehr da sind?", wollte er dann wissen, als wieder Stille eingekehrt war.

„Ja, vermutlich schon."

Fílis Antwort klang sanft. Immerhin könnte er ja auch verärgert sein, weil Kíli sie in die Bredouille gebracht hatte. Aber so war Fíli nicht. Einmal entschieden, nahm er dann immer auch einen Teil der Schuld auf sich und Kíli bezweifelte nicht, dass das auch dieses Mal der Fall sein würde, wenn sie dann ihrem Onkel gegenüberstanden.

„Denkst du, er ist sehr zornig?"

Fíli schwieg, antwortete dann verzögert und mit einem deutlichen Lachen in der Stimme: „Du erwartest auf diese Frage doch nicht wirklich eine Antwort?"

Kíli schielte kurz zu ihm, grinste dann breit. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Komm, lass uns weiter gehen."

Sein Bruder antwortete mit einem Nicken.

„Ja, besser. Dir fehlt immerhin noch einiges zum versierten Jäger!"

Und dieses Mal wich er dem rächenden Stiefel aus, der schon wieder auf seine ohnehin schon malträtierten Zehen zielte.

Eine gute Stunde später waren sie noch weiter in den Wald vorgedrungen. Der spielerische Charakter ihrer Unterhaltung war verschwunden, hatte einer gewissen Ernsthaftigkeit Platz gemacht. Ihre Schritte waren bedächtiger und leiser, sie wollten auf keinen Fall in der Nähe befindliche Beute aufscheuchen.

Fíli hatte vorgeschlagen, sich einen Lagerplatz zu suchen und dann in dessen Umkreis Fallen aufzustellen. Währenddessen konnte man dann immer noch warten, ob einem etwas Größeres als ein Hase vor das Messer oder den Bogen lief.

„Hörst du das?", wollte Kíli plötzlich leise wissen, hatte die Hand erhoben, um seinem Bruder zu deuten, stehenzubleiben. Er runzelte die Stirn, lauschte dann in die Stille. Hier und da war das Rascheln von Blättern zu hören. Das Singen eines Vogels. Das Pfeifen und Zirpen von Insekten. Alles Geräusche, die zu einem warmen Sommertag im Wald gehörten und doch hatte Kíli gemeint, noch etwas anderes vernommen zu haben. Ein Blick zu Fíli zeigte ihm, dass auch dieser über etwas beunruhigt war. Die sonst glatte Stirn war gerunzelt, der scharfe Blick wirkte unfokussiert und nach innen gerichtet, wohl weil er sich auch auf das Hören konzentrierte.

Und dann hörten sie es wieder. Es war das Krächzen eines Vogels. Aber es klang irgendwie unpassend. Laut und hektisch. Und dann wieder leise und leidend. Kíli sah zu seinem Bruder, dieser nickte und deutete dann mit einer Fingergeste nach vorne, legte den Finger im Anschluss auf seinen Mund. Was auch immer hier los war, etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Kíli neigte einmal kurz den Kopf, brach dann seitlich ein paar Meter weg und visierte dann aber wieder die gewiesene Richtung an. Der Bogen war bereits mit einem Pfeil bestückt und notfalls konnte ihn Kíli innerhalb eines Augenblickes spannen und abfeuern. Er hielt ihn in der Wartehaltung, wie man es ihm beigebracht hatte, als sein Onkel noch der Ansicht gewesen war, dass dies nur ein kurzweiliger Zeitvertreib sein würde und es zumindest akzeptiert hatte, dass Kíli Trainingsstunden nahm. Mittlerweile musste er diese ja quasi heimlich abhalten oder nur mit sich alleine trainieren.

Nun aber schlich er nach vorne, achtete darauf, keine verräterischen Laute zu machen. Er konnte das Schreien des Vogels immer deutlicher hören. Es waren hohe Laute, die auf ein junges Tier verwiesen.

Seine Schritte waren vorsichtig und gezielt, genauso wie jede Bewegung genau abgeschätzt und gesetzt wurde. Nichts, was unnötig war. Nichts, was einen verraten konnte. Selbst dann nicht, als der Vogel so viel Lärm schlug, dass man ihr Herannahen ohnehin nicht gehört hätte. Die Jagd an sich war Kíli nicht neu, aber die Situation hier hatte etwas gänzlich Unbekanntes. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete. Und sein Körper reagierte entsprechend darauf. Er war sich sicher, dass sich sein Herzschlag bereits verdoppelt hatte. Seine Sinne waren geschärft. Immer näher und näher kamen sie dem Geschrei. Ein kurzer Blick zu Fíli folgte, dieser hob die Hand und machte eine Geste. Bereit! Dann – der gemeinsame letzte Schritt. Heraus aus der Deckung, dennoch halb in Lauerposition. Eilige Blicke, um die Umgebung zu sondieren. Nicht zu hektisch, immer noch genau.

Beide Brüder erstarrten. Ihre Münder standen offen. Kíli starrte auf das Schlachtfeld, das sich ihnen bot. Es war keine Lichtung, auf die sie getreten waren. Dafür war die freie Fläche viel zu klein. Viel eher bestand die Möglichkeit, dass hier einmal ein oder zwei Bäume mehr gewachsen waren, die das Alter oder ungünstige Witterungsverhältnisse zum Umstürzen gebracht hatten und deren Platz dann leer geblieben war. Ihnen bot sich eine kleine, überschaubare Fläche. Offensichtlich ein Lagerplatz von jemanden, der seine Zelte bereits abgebrochen hatte – und Tod und Verwesung zurückließ. Kíli zählte mindestens sieben verendete Tiere. Kadaver. Übelst zugerichtet. Gerade so, als hätte sich jemand einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihr Leiden möglichst in die Länge zu ziehen. Hasen, Vögel, ein Fuchs sogar. Totgeschlagen, gequält, gefoltert, verstümmelt.

Erst der Schrei des Vogels riss Kíli aus seiner Erstarrung. Hektisch sah er sich um, hob dann den Blick, auf der Suche nach dem Verursacher des Lärms. Was er sah, ließ ihn schlucken. Und dann vor Wut die Zähne zusammenpressen, dass er sicher war, dass auch Fíli das Geräusch noch hören konnte. An einer der Eichen, ein paar Meter über dem Boden hing ein junger Rabe, vermutlich gerade erst flügge. Ein Messer hatte sich durch seinen Flügel gebohrt und hielt ihn gnadenlos am Stamm. Immer wieder flatterte das junge Tier wild, versuchte sich zu befreien und erschöpfte sich dabei nur noch mehr. Immer wieder schrie er. Wonach…wusste auch Kíli nicht. Hilfe, Erlösung, Rettung, dem Ende?

Sein Bogen fiel mit einem Klappern zu Boden, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten – so sehr, dass sich die kurzgeschnittenen Fingernägel tief in die Haut der Handfläche bohrten. Er musste sich zwingen, regelmäßig zu atmen, den Atem nicht in sich zu behalten, als wäre er der Feind. Nun hatten die Schritte, die ihn zu dem Baum führten, an den der junge Rabe gekettet wurde, nichts Leises und Ruhiges mehr. Sie glichen mehr einem wütenden Stampfen, erschütterten Boden und Zwerg.

„Kíli…was machst du?"

Nicht einmal die ruhige Stimme Fílis mochte ihn aus dem Sturm aus Wut und Unglauben reißen, der in seinem Inneren tobte. Ehe er es sich selbst versah, hatte er bereits den am tiefsten hängenden Ast ergriffen und sich daran hochgeschwungen. Dabei spürte er weder die unregelmäßige, harte und brüchige Rinde, die sich in seine Handflächen bohrte, noch den Ast, der ihm beim Hochklettern über das Gesicht wischte und dabei eine blutige Schramme hinterließ. Gekonnt überwand er den Abstand, hörte nur das Schreien des Vogel, das nun, da er den potentiellen Feind erkannt hatte, der sich ihm näherte, nur noch lauter wurde. Das Flattern nahm zu und Kíli beeilte sich, da er Angst hatte, dass sich der Rabe seinen Flügel bei dem Versuch, sich zu befreien, ansonsten völlig zerstörte, wenn er zu sehr daran zerrte und riss.

„Ich hole ihn da runter…", murmelte Kíli zwischen immer noch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Eine Antwort für Fíli. Und für sich selbst.

„Aber pass auf. Sein Schnabel…"

Noch bevor Fíli die Warnung beenden konnte, hatte Kíli das leidende Tier erreicht. Aus schwarzen, knopfförmigen Augen, die ein Meer aus Leid und Angst zu sein schienen, starrte es Kíli einen Moment an. Dann schoss der ebenso schwarze Schnabel auch schon vor und versuchte nach ihm zu hacken. Immer und immer wieder. Als wäre das Tier rasend. Rasend vor Schmerz und Angst. Im ersten Moment wich Kíli erschrocken zurück. Doch dann wurde er nur noch entschlossener. Er näherte sich wieder, ignorierte den Vogel. Ignorierte den Schmerz, als sich der Schnabel in seinen Unterarm bohrte. Er packte den Griff des Messers, zog fest daran, riss die Waffe förmlich aus dem Baum. Wütend und zornig. Und doch war die Hand, die das Jungtier dann vor dem Absturz bewahrte, sanft und vorsichtig. Egal, wie sehr der Rabe auch dann noch um sich hackte. Das Tier war sichtbar erschöpft, wehrte sich aber immer noch nach Leibeskräften.

„Schon gut…", murmelte Kíli leise, hielt den Vogel fest, immerhin war klar, dass er einen Absturz nicht überleben würde. Auch wenn ihm das noch die eine oder andere Schramme mehr einbrachte, da er nicht gleich den perfekten Griff fand, der dem Tier wenig Schmerzen bereitete, aber ihn selbst auch nicht unbedingt der Gefahr des scharfen Schnabels aussetzte.

„Schon gut. Ich tu dir nichts…"

„Kíli? Was ist da oben los?"

Fíli klang nun doch besorgt. Er war am Boden geblieben, hatte lieber die Umgebung im Auge behalten, falls derjenige, der für das alles hier verantwortlich war, doch zurückkam. Er wollte nicht unvorbereitet sein, war doch ersichtlich, dass der Verursacher all dieses Leids kein freundlich gesinntes Lebewesen sein konnte. Sein Bruder saß zudem ohne Schutz und ohne Waffen auf einem der Äste, einen immer noch schreienden Vogel in den Händen, der ihre Position augenblicklich verraten hätte.

„Ich habe ihn. Einen Moment noch…", rief Kíli zurück – möglichst leise, um den Vogel nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Irgendwie gelang es ihm dann, seinen Umhang zu lösen und das Tier darin einzuwickeln. Es war keine perfekte Lösung, aber die einzige Möglichkeit, die Hände zumindest soweit frei zu bekommen, dass er sich dann an den Abstieg machen konnte. Der Rabe hatte noch nicht aufgegeben, auch wenn die Erschöpfung nun überhand zu nehmen drohte. Dennoch war es ein wahrer Kraftakt für Kíli, sie beide unbeschadet auf den Boden zu bringen.

Fíli, der nun doch ungeduldig auf sie gewartet hatte, nahm das Bündel mit dem Vogel entgegen, erleichtert, dass Kíli wieder sicher am Boden angekommen war.

„Wir müssen uns um seinen Flügel kümmern…", gab der jüngere Bruder dem älteren dann aber gar keine Gelegenheit, seine Meinung einzubringen. Stattdessen suchte er den Waldboden bereits nach einem geeigneten Stück Ast ab, das man als Schiene verwenden konnte, sodass der Rabe seinen Flügel ruhig halten musste.

„Kíli…", warf Fíli ein, immer noch das Jungtier in Händen. Er bekam keine Reaktion. Seufzend wiederholte er Kílis Namen, allerdings mit demselben Resultat.

„Kíli!" Dieses Mal klang die Anweisung, endlich herzuschauen, schon schärfer und war auch von Erfolg gekrönt.

„Du blutest. Wir sollten zuerst deine Hände versorgen…" Fíli nickte in die Richtung seines Bruders, der nun die Hände vor das Gesicht hob und verwundert die Wahrheit von Fílis Aussage feststellte. Seine Handflächen waren zerkratzt und zerschunden, die Arme strotzten nur so von den Abwehrversuchen des Vogels. Alles war verschmiert und klebrig. Aber Kíli hatte nichts bemerkt. Nichts hatte wehgetan. Da war nichts gewesen. Außer heiße Wut auf denjenigen, der den armen Tieren das hier angetan hatte.

Er sah zu Fíli, dann wieder auf seine Hände und Arme. Vernunft setzte ein, vertrieb Wut und Instinkt, der ihn handeln hatte lassen. Sacht schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Noch nicht. Wir müssen seinen Flügel verbinden. Er wird sich wieder wehren. Besser, wir machen es dann später."

Fíli wirkte nicht überzeugt, ließ Kíli aber schlussendlich seinen Willen. Gemeinsam suchte man nach passendem Material, um den Vogelflügel zu schienen und um einen geeigneten Käfig zu bauen, in dem das verletzte Tier transportiert werden konnte.

Den Vogel entsprechend zu versorgen stellte sich dann noch einmal als schwierig heraus, aber schlussendlich gelang es ihnen. Fíli kümmerte sich dann um den Käfig, da Kíli sich immer noch weigerte, sich um seine Verletzungen zu kümmern, solange ihnen der Vogel noch entkommen und seinem sicheren Ende entgegen flüchten konnte.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später war es dann soweit, dass die Hektik langsam abklang. Der Rabe war verstaut, schlief; Kílis Hände und Arme waren versorgt. Der Tag ging zur Neige und man hatte nichts der erhofften Beute erlegt. Aber keiner der jungen Zwerge verschwendete einen Gedanken daran, während sie gemeinsam am Lagerfeuer saßen und in die Flammen starrten.

„Ich verstehe nicht…", fing Kíli irgendwann an, die Stimme leise und trostlos, „…wie jemand so etwas tun kann…"

Sie hatten noch zwei weitere Raben tot am Fuße des Baumes gefunden. Vermutlich die Elterntiere, die ihr Junges verteidigen hatten wollen. Die Kadaver der Tiere hatten sie dann verscharrt, sich ein Lager weit weg vom dem Flecken Wald gesucht, der in Kílis Augen für immer durch diese Gräueltaten gezeichnet war.

So sinnlos. Ohne Grund. So viel Leid und Schmerz. So viel Herzlosigkeit. Er verstand das nicht. Unweigerlich wanderten seine Gedanken an einen vergangenen Tag zu einer Zeit, als die Augen seines Onkels noch voller Güte gewesen waren und er die Liebe, die dieser für seine Neffen empfand, darin lesen konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es ging hier nicht um die emotionalen Qualitäten seines Onkels, sondern um dessen Lektion, die er den beiden Zwerglingen damals beigebracht hatte. Er hatte ihnen vom Wert eines jeden einzelnen Lebens erzählt. Dass man Leben schützen musste. Dass man die Schwachen schützen musste. Dass man Leben nicht aus Gier, Missgunst oder Freude nehmen durfte.

Kíli erinnerte sich daran, dass er gefragt hatte, warum denn jemand Freude empfinden sollte, wenn er ein Leben nahm. Sein Onkel hatte ihn lange gemustert und erst, als Kíli schon gedacht hatte, dass er keine Antwort mehr bekommen würde, hatten sich die Lippen, an denen er andächtig gehangen hatte, doch noch für Worte geöffnet.

„Es gibt viele Wesen, Kíli. Und nicht alle sind gut. Manche sind böse. Und ihr böses Herz verlangt, dass sie böse Dinge tun. Böse Dingen, die ihnen gefallen. Man kann das nicht verstehen. Und man kann sie nicht ändern. Man muss sie und ihr böses Herz vernichten…"

Kíli hatte zustimmend genickt, auch wenn er noch zu jung gewesen war, um die Absicht hinter den Worten völlig zu verstehen. Doch nun, da er diesen Ort des Spotts auf alles Lebendige gesehen hatte, verstand er. Er verstand nur zu gut.

„Man muss sie töten…", nuschelte er leise.

Eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Fíli, der näher gerutscht war. Der vielleicht auch etwas gesagt, geantwortet hatte. Kíli hatte es nicht gehört. Nun sah er zu seinem Bruder hoch, sucht nach einer Erklärung in dessen blauen Augen und fand aber stattdessen Verständnis für Kílis Wut. Auch Fíli war wütend. Aber er war der Vernünftige. Er hatte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Was, wie Kíli nun erkannte, nicht hieß, dass es ihm egal war. Es war nur ein anderer Zugang.

„Wir entscheiden morgen, was wir tun werden, Kíli. Aber sie werden nicht ungeschoren davonkommen."

Kíli nickte, wandte sich wieder den Flammen zu.

Liebe Alle! Werde die Story hier nicht weiterführen. Wer Interesse hat, kann sie aber gern auf unter dem gleichen Namen weiterverfolgen.

Liebe Grüße


End file.
